Dreams Come True
by AyanamiChan
Summary: Take one of Ayanami's favorate scenes from Fushigi Yuugi, put Heero and Relena there instead, and change the end of the scene make this fic. Warning: mindless fluffy sweetness.


Disclaimer:   
Gundam is not mine...but in some parallel world, it is! Now, how can I get myself to that parallel world? This will take some time...hmm.... 

Authoress Note: This is just a random piece of fluffy sweetness that demanded to be written. It's actually inspired from a similar scene in Fushigi Yuugi. I hope ya'll like it! 

* * * * * 

Dreams Come True 

* * * * * 

Heero was typing on his laptop. He had been doing this for hours. To many hours, but he couldn't stop, not just yet. He hadn't slept or eaten in at least a day and a half, but he had to finish this....almost done... 

Finally. He was in, retrieved all necessary information, and out, without a trace. A perfect hack. With great relief, he practically threw himself on his bed and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow. 

* * * * *

Relena was sort of worried. Heero hadn't emerged from his room in two days. Not for food, or anything. She pick up the tray full on food on the table, and marched up to his room, determined to find out what was going on. 

Carefully balancing the tray in one hand, she silently opened the door. Peering inside, she smiled. She walked in, and set the tray down on the desk, next to his laptop, which was still on. She quickly saved the files and shut it off, not bothering to read whatever it was. She then turned to admire Heero. 

"What a slob." she whispered softly, a wry grin on her face. 

He was lying haphazardly on his bed, still in his clothes. The blanket was covering his legs, and one foot was hanging off of the bed. She walked over to him, and gently removed his shoes. She then moved to cover him with the blanket. 

Before she set the blanket down, she stared at his peaceful face for a moment. He appeared to be having a dream. Suddenly, Relena found herself in Heero's arms, clutched tight to his chest. She gasped, and looked at his face. It hadn't changed. His eyes were closed, and his breathing slow. 

"Relena..." he softly moaned her name. 

_He's still asleep._ a smile came to her lips. _I don't care how he acts when he's awake, after all, it's probably an act, but asleep...the subconscious doesn't lie._ she sighed softly, and rejoiced in the fact that he did care, even if only in his dreams. 

She bit her lip, and decided to moved before someone walked in on the situation. 'It's not what it looks like.' wouldn't work if her brother were to find her. She tried to moved away, but Heero's arms were wrapped around her, and she couldn't get out without waking him up. She didn't need much convincing to stay right where she was, and that did it. She laid her head down on his chest, and listened to his heart beat. Soon, she fell asleep as well. 

* * * * *

Heero slowly woke up, with the feeling that something was wrong. Or rather, something was _right_. Well, whatever it was, it was different. He moved to investigate the odd feeling, slowly opening his eyes. He tilted his head to the side, to look about his room. There was a tray of food on the table, most likely cold by now. His laptop was turned off, and, most puzzling of all, blond tresses lay to the side of him. 

He began to sit up, but was stopped by a weight on his chest. He looked down to find an angel sleeping, using his chest as a pillow. Her arms were wrapped around him, one under his back, the other draped over his chest. And, even more surprising, his arms were wrapped around her. He slowly removed his hand from around her waist, and began to stroke her hair gently. 

_I should take her to her room. If someone were to walk in..._ the logical part of his mind informed him. But he didn't have the heart to wake her. 

_Well, wake her. Take her to her room. You can't just leave her here._ but he couldn't seem to detach himself from her. 

_If you're going to be stubborn, I'll give you a choice. Either wake her up and take her to her room, like a good perfect soldier should, or admit that you love her._

Heero found that he had no problem with the second option. He laid his head back down, and decided to get some more sleep. 

* * * * *

A dark figure crept into the room. Heero had been alone in here far too long, and now Relena had gone missing. She was very probably hiding in the gardens, she did that a lot. But Heero normally came out to find her if she was out too long. 

He looked at the shadows on the bed, and grinned to himself. _So that's where they've been, ne? Oh, wait, they're both fully dressed. Aw, that takes all the fun out of walking in. Aw well._

He walked up to them, and admired their peaceful faces. Thinking back, he couldn't identify a time when they'd looked happier. Even Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier with a heart of stone, if he had one at all, had a contented smile on his face. The man's face softened, and all mischievous intentions were forgotten. 

Gently, the figure pulled the blanket over the both of them, and, after giving the sleeping Heero a thumbs-up, left. After quietly closing and locking the door, he began to skip down the hall, braid bouncing after. 

A blond haired man appeared at the other end of the hallway. 

"Duo! What are you doing in here? You should be in the gardens looking for Relena!" Zechs scolded him. 

"Oh, I was just coming to tell you, I found her." Duo grinned and sat down. 

"Oh? Then where is she?" Zechs asked. 

"Heero knows. She'd like to have some more time to herself. She told me to tell you not to worry about her, she's a big girl and won't get lost." Duo mentally congratulated himself on the utter smoothness of the lie, and the fact it wasn't really a lie, because that was what Relena had said last week. 

"OK, well, I guess it's alright then. As long as she remember's she's got to prepare for the meeting tomorrow." Zechs grumbled, and got up to go to bed. 

"Of course not, Relena'd NEVER forget a meeting!" Duo shouted after him. As soon as Zechs had shut the door to his room, Duo ran to his as fast as he could and buried his head in his pillow to muffle the laughter. He was glad Hilde was out this week, she would ask to many questions, and he couldn't bend the truth like he did for Zechs. 

Duo was very proud of his friend. _I wonder how they got into that situation in the first place. I'll bet it's something stupid, and neither of them meant to, but when it happened they didn't have the will to resist._ he snickered some more, and soon fell asleep himself. 

* * * * *

A few hours later Heero awoke once more, to find Relena still in his arms. He smiled to himself, and shifted his weight to get more comfortable. Unfortunately, his slight movement was enough to wake Relena. 

She slowly opened her eyes, and realized what had happened. She had slept all night long in Heero's arms. She wondered why he hadn't moved her to her own room yet. Perhaps he wasn't awake. She moved her head, to look up at him. 

"Good Morning, Relena." he said with a small smirk. 

She gasped. He was awake! And he hadn't moved her...why? 

"Mind explaining the situation to me?" he asked, gently, emotions she had never heard before in his voice, as an amused expression crossed his face. 

"Well...uuhh..I...you..." she stuttered, releasing him from her grasp and sitting up. 

"Yes?" he prompted, sitting up as well. 

"I came in here to bring you food," she pointed at the tray on the table, "and you were lying on the bed, and your blanket was on the floor, so I picked it up and put it over you, but you grabbed me in your sleep, and..." she spilled it all, not stopping for a breath. 

"Breathe, Relena, breathe." he put a hand on her shoulder. "I...I grabbed you in my sleep?" he asked, frowning. 

"Yes...it looked like you were having a dream. And you had your arms around me so I couldn't get out..." she finished. 

"I understand." he said, smiling at her. _A dream? But the reality is so much better..._

She gasped. He was so beautiful when he smiled, he didn't do it nearly often enough. She smiled back. This time he was fully awake when he wrapped his arms around her. _It's like a dream come true..._

"But, I have one question." 

"Yes?" 

"If you were covering me with the blanket, then how did it end up over the both of us?" he asked, pointing out the comforter covering her legs. 

"I....I have no idea..." 

* * * * *

I have no idea where this came from, the whole grabbing her in his sleep part is from Fushigi Yuugi, but the Duo part and everything is mine. I'm sick today, and anything with a plot is beyond my flu, added to the wonders of Nyquil. (did you know that Nyquil is 10% alcohol? And it's the only thing in the world that gives me heartburn?) *no hugs today, I might get you sick* 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
[ayanami_rei@softhome.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net



End file.
